


Christmas Eve With You

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Prompt, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Guitars, Kylex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rimming, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Kyle and Alex have no idea what to gift each other for Christmas. Both just want to make it special.
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17
Collections: Kyle & Alex





	Christmas Eve With You

There was still two weeks until Christmas and Kyle had no idea what to get Alex. They’d mutually agreed not to get anything too extravagant or expensive, especially since they’d only been dating for a few months. 

Kyle had fallen for Alex some time ago but only finally admitted it to himself during the 4th of July picnic. They’d finally hooked up a few weeks later during a drunken movie night.

He awoke before the alarm and rolled over, immediately reaching for Alex but the bed beside him was empty. Kyle sat up, looked around for his love but even Buffy was gone. He sighed in disappointment, threw back the sheet and climbed to his feet. A quick trip to the bathroom then he started towards the kitchen.

Alex’s back was to him, Buffy was curled up in her bed, her eyes watching Alex. Kyle paused and admired the sight before him of a half-naked Alex who was wearing sweatpants and a Santa hat while softly singing to himself.

“Good morning, my love” Kyle greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey Kyle” Alex said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. “You’re up early”

“So are you”

“Buffy wanted to go out”

“You took her for a walk dressed like  _ that _ ?”

“Shhh! Don’t say the ‘W’ word”

But it was too late. Buffy was by Kyle’s side in an instant, scratching at his leg. He chuckled and dropped to the floor to pet her.

“Did I say the ‘W’ word too loud, girl?” Kyle said to her “did daddy Alex take you out this morning and turn every head in the neighborhood?”

Alex laughed as he brought two plates to the table and set them down. Kyle moved to join him.

“I only took her into the yard” Alex said.

“Wasn’t it cold out?”

“Freezing”

Kyle chuckled.

“You uh I heard you singing this morning,” Kyle said, “but I didn’t recognize the song?”

“I wouldn’t expect you to”

“Why not? You’ve been singing it all week”

“It’s uh” Alex averted his eyes “Bryan Adams”

Kyle frowned “he still around?”

“It came out in 1985!”

“Oh… It sounded nice… Is there a story behind it? One you can or want to share with me?”

Alex put down his fork and looked into Kyle’s eyes.

“It’s sentimental” he told him.

“Your dad used to sing it?” Kyle asked. Alex laughed.

“My dad? Can you imagine  _ him  _ singing?” He kept chuckling to himself, “no, it was another officer who introduced the song to us”

Kyle watched as Alex slowly disappeared into his memories.

“No one ever wants to be away from home during the holidays” he started “and being deployed in another country is really hard to anyone whose family isn’t mine. It was like winning the lottery if you were lucky enough to come home for Christmas. So my first year out, on December first, an officer in my unit sang that song for us and he sang it every night for us until he shipped home… After he left, we kept it up right until Christmas Eve… and the tradition stayed with a lot of us. Every year from December the first to Christmas Eve, we would sit down and sing that song… Now that I’m home, I feel like it means more to me because I think of all the officers I sang it with over the years and I remember the ones who didn’t come home, who don’t get to spend  _ any  _ more Christmases with their families”

Kyle reached across the table to grasp his hand and Alex smiled at him.

“I uh was gonna ask… Is that why you’re wearing a santa hat?”

He watched as an expression of panic washed over Alex’s face and he reached up, grabbed the hat then threw it aside.

“I uh found it in an old box of decorations and put it on” Alex admitted.

“I like it on you; maybe you could wear it for me tonight?”

“Maybe I could… Anything else you’d like me to wear?”

“Nope” Kyle said with a wink “absolutely  _ nothing _ else”

Alex blushed and the moment passed but Kyle was curious about the song now. He just didn’t want to bring it up again. They resumed their meals, Buffy dancing around their feet with her leash in her mouth. Once they finished, Kyle cleared the table while Alex went to change.

By the time Kyle made it into the bedroom, Alex was standing by the set of drawers, staring at a framed photo.

Kyle moved up behind him, wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist and placed a gentle kiss to his neck.

“Is that him?” Kyle asked as he peered at the photo of Alex and a few other officers.

“No” Alex sighed “he was… someone who carried on the tradition too”

“That’s new, right? The photo?”

“Nah, I just pull it out at Christmas… He’s someone who didn’t make it home one year”

“I’m sorry for your loss”

“Me too” Alex put the frame back in its place but kept his back to Kyle as he said “he was a great kisser”

He started to break free but Kyle pulled him closer.

“ _ Excuse me _ ?” Kyle teased “you can’t just drop a bombshell like that one me!”

Alex turned around and wrapped his arms around Kyle’s neck.

“You  _ know  _ Guerin isn’t the only guy I’ve ever been with”

“Well yeah but you never talk about any of the others… How am I supposed to know if there were five or fifty others?”

“Fifty?” Alex mock gasped. “You think I’m  _ that  _ big a slut?”

“It would explain your… incredible prowess”

“Incredible, huh?” Alex smirked.

“Very” Kyle smiled. “And that’s my professional opinion”

He leaned closer, lips gently coming together in a tender kiss but were immediately interrupted by Buffy who threw her leash on the floor at their feet. They both laughed. Aled reached for the leash, stood back up and placed a quick kiss to Kyle’s cheek.

“You can stay here if you want” Alex offered “unless you uh wanna head home or…?”

Kyle reached for the lead.

“Don’t leave without me” Kyle whispered “I’ll meet you in the hall”

Alex and Buffy left the room, Kyle dressed in record time after realizing he was desperately low on clean clothes here. He  _ was  _ going to have to go home sooner rather than later. He wondered if his plants were still alive.

*

The last traces of snow were still on the ground but the cold didn’t bother Buffy in the slightest. She trotted along proudly ahead of the couple as she led them through the streets of town. While they walked Alex was softly humming to himself. Kyle took his hand.

“So I guess I will have to go home tonight” Kyle admitted.

“Well you are running out of clean underwear” Alex said to him.

“Which is why I’m not wearing any right now”

“Really?” Alex asked with a twinkle in his eye.

“Maybe” Kyle winked “guess you’ll never know”

Alex paused and allowed Kyle to walk ahead of him. He started to follow but he knee a challenge when he heard one. They stopped to cross the road and Alex quickly shoved his hand down the back of Kyle’s pants to caress his ass and check for underwear.

“Alex!” Kyle squealed as he darted away. His fingers were  _ cold _ .

“What?” He tried to sound innocent “I had to know”

“You’re terrible”

“And  _ you’re  _ a bad influence”

He reached for Kyle’s scarf and pulled him into a kiss. They stood on the sidewalk for several minutes exchanging soft kisses. Buffy barked.

“Cock blocker” Kyle muttered. Alex laughed.

They continued their walk in comfortable silence, moving in a large loop around several blocks before slowly making their way back to Alex’s place. The second they stepped inside and out of the cold, Alex made coffee to warm them both and they sank onto the couch together.

“You  _ can  _ use the washer and dryer here” Alex said to him. “You know that, right?”

“Of course I know that” Kyle replied, “but I have my own washer and dryer, okay?”

“Okay”

“Are you just trying to stop me from going home?”

“No… Maybe…?”

“Alex?”

Kyle observed him over the top of his coffee mug but Alex wouldn’t meet his eye.

“I uh like having you here, okay?” Alex confessed.

“Hey, it’s okay” Kyle reached for him “I  _ like  _ being here but… maybe you and Buffy could stay at  _ my  _ place occasionally?”

“You’d be okay with that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? I get the two of you are a package deal and…” Kyle trailed off.

“What?” Alex sat up and looked at Kyle “and what?”

“I uh” Kyle paused “I was hoping to have this conversation a little closer to Christmas but I uh my gift for Buffy is a little dog bed for my room so the two of you can stay over more often”

“Oh Kyle”

Alex leaned over and kissed him. He put the coffee mug aside so he could wrap his arms around Kyle, climb into his lap and claim his lips in a deep, hungry kiss. Kyle’s empty mug fell from his hands so he sneaked his arms around Alex and held him close. 

Moments later, Alex was grinding their hips together and Kyle was biting back a groan.

“If I’d known Buffy was the way to your heart…” Kyle murmured.

Alex’s hands fumbled with the zip on Kyle’s jeans, freeing his hardening cock.

“Alex?” Kyle groaned.

“Hey, you begged for this by not wearing any underwear”

“Are we really about to engage in a nooner?”

“Shut up and let me work”

Alex dived between Kyle’s legs, taking him deep into his throat and causing him to cry out in excitement. One hand sneaked into Alex’s locks while his other grasped the pillow behind his head. All thoughts of going home were completely driven from his mind.

*

Kyle collected up his washing, threw it in a trash bag then went to say goodbye to Alex. He was watching TV with Buffy in his lap when Kyle appeared in the doorway.

“So uh I guess I’m gonna go” Kyle said as he moved into the living room and sat down on the coffee table opposite Alex.

“Okay” Alex replied. “But you know you don’t have to take off so early”

“Yeah, I do, I have some errands to run”

“Anything I can help with?”

“Nah; it’s mostly me just trying to figure out  _ your  _ Christmas gift”

“Kyle!” Alex sat up in shock. “We agreed”

“Yeah, we agreed to keep it simple but I ain’t gonna buy you new combat boots or anything like that”

“But I need new boots” Alex said softly.

Kyle chuckled and leaned over to kiss him goodbye.

“You and Buffy are coming over tonight, right?” He asked Alex.

“You definitely want us to sleep over?” Alex replied.

“Well… I never said anything about  _ sleeping _ ”

Alex shook his head in disbelief then kissed Kyle again.

“We’ll be over in time for dinner”

“You better be”

One final kiss was shared before Kyle climbed to his feet and grabbed his bag of clothes. He started to the front door but was immediately followed by Buffy who sat in the hall and watched him. Kyle paused and knelt down to pet her goodbye.

“You take care of your daddy, okay?” He whispered “and I’ll see you later tonight”

He grabbed his bag and left.

*

Kyle didn’t go straight home though. He headed for the junkyard and pulled his car up beside Michael’s airstream. Kyle took a deep breath and climbed out, he moved about the junkyard looking for Michael.

“Guerin?” He called out “you here?”

“Where else would I be?” Michael replied as he appeared from behind the airstream.

“I don’t know what you do in your spare time”

“It’s the middle of the day, I’m working” 

He wiped his hands on his jeans and observed Kyle.

“So why aren’t  _ you  _ at work then?” Michael asked him.

“It’s my day off” Kyle replied. 

He tried to keep the snark from his voice but something about Michael still rubbed him the wrong way. He  _ should  _ be smug; he was with Alex now and Michael wasn’t… but he needed his help.

“Look, I know you don’t like me” Kyle began “and you have every right to that opinion. I mean, I don’t particularly like  _ you  _ either” he paused. “Because you hurt Alex but if you hadn’t then… Look… your loss is my gain, right?”

“Did you just come here to gloat or…?”

Kyle sighed and shifted from one foot to the other.

“Despite what I just said… I need a favor”

Michael laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

“Wait, you’re serious?” He asked.

“Look, can you play the guitar or not?”

“You know I can”

“I uh I need you to teach me a song”

“You want  _ me  _ to teach you how to play the guitar?”

“No… I want you to play it but teach me to sing it”

Michael burst out laughing. Kyle folded his arms across his chest and stared at him in an unamused fashion.

“You’re tone deaf” Michael snapped.

“I know” Kyle replied, “but I want to do this and I really need your help”

“What’s in it for me?”

“Well, you get to watch me make an absolute fool of myself while I try to learn the song but if we pull it off… then you’d be doing something special for Alex”

“So… you can’t carry a tune but you want to sing a song for Alex?”

“The song is important to him and I want to show him how much he means to me”

Michael considered this for a moment.

“So… What’s the song?” He asked him.

“I don’t know”

“You don’t know?”

“I didn’t exactly stop to spotify it on the way over, okay?”

Michael sighed.

“Fine, come inside and let’s see if we can figure this out”

*

Kyle’s patience was definitely tested that afternoon but he told himself it would all be worth it in the end. Spending even an hour in Michael’s company wasn’t easy, especially since they both took every opportunity to take jibes at each other but between them they were able to identify the song and even download the sheet music.

When Kyle got home that afternoon, he threw his clothes in the wash then changed the sheets on his bed before he started to prepare dinner. He made Alex’s favorite and a little something special for Buffy then waited for them both to arrive.

Alex rang the doorbell and Kyle greeted him at the door. He felt an unusual rush at the sight of Alex’s overnight bag even though this wasn’t the first time Alex had spent the night. Buffy wandered into the Living room and curled up on the armchair. Kyle didn’t tell her to get down as he was used to her climbing on the furniture.

Kyle took Alex’s bag to his room, his heart hammering for no obvious reason then he returned to find Alex saving their meal from burning.

They made small talk while Kyle dished up their food and Alex prepared Buffy’s then they sat down to eat together. Kyle had to bite his tongue to stop from blurting out what he’d done that day. He was just so excited at the prospect of surprising Alex in such a meaningful way.

After dinner they adjourned to the living room to watch a movie. A simple coin toss and it was decided a Christmas movie was in order so Kyle put on ‘Die Hard’ while Alex removed his prosthetic limb and placed it aside.

Alex fell asleep before the movie was over but he was nuzzled so comfortably in Kyle’s arms that neither of them minded. When the movie was over, Kyle tried his best not to wake him as he made to carry Alex into bed. In her protectiveness, Buffy got under Kyle’s feet and tripped him up.

It wasn’t the wake up call Alex had expected but he laughed all the same. The shock woke him instantly and when Kyle deposited him on the bed, Alex made it very clear that he wasn’t tired anymore.

Kyle asked if Alex wanted to wash up but his bathroom wasn’t exactly properly equipped yet for Alex’s disability. One of the main factors as to why they primarily stayed at Alex’s place but each time Kyle had discussed making these renovations, Alex had panicked they were moving too fast. 

He didn’t want Kyle to know he’d showered before he arrived though so Alex stated a bath would be wonderful.

Kyle was more than happy to oblige and he hurried off to draw a bath for Alex. He assisted him into the bathroom and into the tub but Alex didn’t want to bathe alone and he pulled Kyle into the water with him, clothes and all.

It wasn’t easy to remove his wet clothes while in the tub but he eventually managed to do so. Kyle tossed his discarded clothes onto the floor then turned his attention to Alex who decided it best to distract him with kisses.

He used the loofa to thoroughly clean every inch of Alex’s body and was rewarded with many kisses plus a rather vigorous cleaning of his own.

Kyle climbed out first as hastily dried himself off before assisting Alex, taking care to dry him with a towel before carrying him into the bedroom and placing him on the bed. He left to empty the tub and pick up his wet clothes when he returned it was to find Alex settled upon the bed, propped up by pillows with a Santa hat upon his head. He was lazily stroking his cock.

Kyle stood completely mesmerized by the beautiful image before him. His breath caught in his throat and he blinked back tears.

“Kyle?” Alex whispered, “What's wrong?”

“You’re so beautiful” Kyle choked. Alex blushed. “I don’t deserve you”

“Oh Kyle, come here”

Alex waved him over and Kyle climbed onto the bed, crawled up the length of Alex’s naked body while placing several gentle kisses upon his chest along the way then he pressed a single kiss to his soft lips.

Alex wrapped his arms around him and held him in place while smothering him with slow, tender kisses.

“You’re gonna realize it sooner rather than later” Kyle said “that you can do so much better than me”

“But I want you, Kyle,” Alex said. “You’re the one I’m in love with; who I want to kiss and caress and watch TV with. Who I want to eat meals with, wake up beside and take Buffy on walks with”

“You’re the kindest, bravest, most beautiful person I know… inside and out and any man in the world would be lucky to have you”

“Well they can’t have me because I’m  _ yours,  _ Kyle, and I want you to remind yourself of that. That every inch of me is yours to do with as you please”

“Nothing pleases me more than making you writhe and moan and beg and plead”

Alex swallowed back a moan at Kyle’s words as his cock began to stir and his body tingled with excitement.

“Oh God” Alex closed his eyes “Please, Kyle? Please?”

“Thank you, Alex” Kyle placed a kiss to his lips.

Eyes still closed, he felt Kyle’s weight vanish as their bodies were no longer crushed together. He dared to sneak a peek and opened them to find Kyle perched at the foot of the bed. He waited, watched as Kyle reached out and grasped his waist, pulled him closer and raised his hips.

Kyle parted his legs and Alex licked his lips in anticipation.

Kyle hooked Alex’s legs over his shoulders and Alex moaned extremely loudly as Kyle’s skilled tongue began to tease his hole. He writhed and moaned and groaned with aroused delight as Kyle’s tongue lapped at his opening, prepping and teasing and working him.

“Oh God! Kyle!” Alex cried out.

He grasped the pillow, his fingers digging in as his entire body reacted to Kyle’s lavish tongue. There was no pattern to his movements as his wet tongue darted in before teasing around the rim. Alex’s cock was rock hard within moments but he didn’t touch himself, he couldn’t because he needed one hand to keep him grounded by holding the pillow and the other he used to tweak his nipples.

Kyle wasn’t touching his cock either but the stimulation he was providing was getting the job done. It only took a few minutes for Alex to start begging, tears in his eyes as he pleaded for Kyle to let him come but Kyle wasn’t going to give in too easily. Alex had told him his body was his to do as he pleased with and his pleasure came from getting Alex to the brink but not quite letting him tip over the edge.

When Alex’s hand started towards his cock, Kyle playfully slapped it away. Alex half sobbed, half begged for release but still Kyle continued to lap at his ass.

He was a machine and the one thing Alex drew the most pleasure from was having his ass feasted on. Kyle had never tasted one before but he’d not known what he was missing. He’d live in Alex’s if he could. The image stayed in his head and he laughed. The vibration shot through him, past his tongue and into Alex’s already stimulated body.

“Oh Fuck!” Alex screamed “KYLE!”

“Kyle” he panted softer “I’m gonna… Gonna… please?”

Kyle ceased his movements as he waited for the moment to pass. He could keep this up for hours; had done in the past. His neck had protested the following day but the screams during Alex’s orgasm had been worth it.

“Kyle?” Alex sobbed “Please?”

Kyle relented by taking Alex’s ballsack into his mouth and humming very loudly. The vibration once again caused tears to form in Alex’s eyes.

“Kyle!” Alex shouted.

“We’re lucky my neighbor is deaf” Kyle joked. Alex blushed.

“Kyle, please? Please let me come or just fuck me… I don’t… don’t think I can take much more of this”

“Oh I’m just getting warmed up”

Alex sobbed with delight as Kyle’s tongue resumed its assault on his body. He clawed at the pillow as the Santa hat slipped over his eyes.

“You look  _ so sexy  _ right now” Kyle told him. “Your cheeks flushed, lips swollen where you’ve been biting them and your succulent cock is just  _ perfect _ ”

“ _ Kyle _ ” Alex whimpered. “Oh God, Kyle! Please? Please?”

Kyle slowly pulled back, lowered Alex’s body down onto the mattress and kissed a trail along his abdomen, stomach, chest, neck then settled beside him to claim his lips. He slowly brushed his fingers down Alex’s body then wrapped them around his weeping cock. Alex bucked his hips, enthusiastically thrusting into Kyle’s strong fist.

“Pace yourself, Alex” Kyle whispered. He reached up with his free hand and pushed the hat from Alex’s lust filled eyes. “It’s going to be a long night”

Alex smiled, wrapped his arms around Kyle and rolled them both over so he was straddling Kyle’s hips then he slowly started gyrating his hips, rubbing his cock against Kyle’s while claiming his lips in a hungry kiss.

“Fuck me, Kyle” Alex whispered in his ear. “Fuck me slowly”

Kyle ran his hand down Alex’s back to grasp his firm, supple ass while grinding their hips together.

“Just relax, baby” Kyle murmured “and let me make love to you”

He rolled them over and reached for the lube, coated his fingers then began fingering Alex’s already prepped ass. Lips crushed together, Kyle’s fingers proceeded to tease and work Alex’s prostate, causing him to whimper into Kyle’s kiss.

When Kyle’s cock penetrated Alex, they both cried out in ecstasy. Kyle started hard before easing out and gently sliding back in. Alex whimpered and cried out as Kyle’s cock drove him absolutely wild. He’d been on the edge since Kyle had started working him with his tongue so it took a surprisingly short time for Alex to come. They rode out his orgasm together, kissing fiercely until Alex had been pumped dry.

By the time Kyle came, they were both exhausted and completely spent but Kyle pulled Alex into his arms and kissed him deeply.

“I love you” they whispered to each other.

*****

Despite not wanting to, Kyle returned to the junkyard the following day on his way to work. Of course it was in the opposite direction to the hospital but he figured this wasn’t a phone call conversation especially since Michael seemed averse to cell phones. 

When he turned into the yard and climbed out of the car, his eyes immediately sought Michael who was sitting in front of his fire pit with his guitar in his arms… the guitar Alex had bought him for his birthday after his hand had been healed. Michael’s eyes were closed and he was smiling as he strummed.

Kyle didn’t want to interrupt but there was no way Michael didn’t hear his car or the stomping of his feet as he approached. He paused and listened to him play. The melody was  _ perfect _ . Michael had learned the song overnight!

The knowledge tugged at his heart; while Kyle had been with Alex, Michael had worked his ass off to learn the tune. It was very sweet… too sweet… maybe this had been a bad idea.

“What?” Michael snapped before he opened his eyes and looked up at Kyle.

“Nothing” Kyle said “I uh it sounds great”

“Not yet; it’s still a little out of tune but it’ll get there”

“You learned the whole thing in one night”

“Yep”

“Wow”

Michael’s eyes scanned Kyle’s body, reading his demeanor.

“You being sarcastic?” He asked.

“Nope, That's usually your game” Kyle pointed to the chair, asking permission and Michael nodded. Kyle sat. “I’m just… impressed you worked so fast”

“I don’t sleep much. Life of an alien I guess, only need about three or four hours, gives me loads of free time with me and my thoughts” Michael paused “it was nice to have the distraction”

“Right”

“Don’t tell me, you panicked I did it so I could… win him back”

“Alex isn’t a prize for us to fight over”

“Says the guy who won”

“Technically you forfeited”

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Michael asked. “I’ve heard you try to sing and it’s not pretty”

“It doesn’t have to be ‘pretty’... it’s the sentiment, Guerin”

“So why don’t you let  _ me  _ sing it? My voice isn’t Alex’s skill level but it’s…”

“Better than mine?”

“If you’re worried that me singing it will woo him away from you-”

“Guerin!”

“Then what about Maria? Or Liz? Man, even Max has a better singing voice than  _ you _ ”

Kyle pursed his lips. He wanted to fight back but it was true and Kyle  _ hated  _ singing to boot. Maybe Michael did have a point.

“This is important, okay?” Kyle said.

“I get it and that’s why you don’t want to fuck it up”

Michael got up, walked over to the airstream and disappeared inside. He came back a moment later with a fistful of crumpled paper which he held out to Kyle.

“I don’t have a printer,” he said, “so I write the lyrics by hand”

“Michael-”

“Just think about it, okay?  _ Really  _ think about what you want to do… for Alex”

Kyle nodded, murmured a thank you then climbed to his feet.

“Hey!” Michael called after him. Kyle turned around. “You never said  _ when  _ you wanted to do this”

“Oh, yeah” Kyle took a deep breath. “On Christmas Eve… that is, if you can? I uh don’t want to impose on your plans”

Michael laughed, shaking his head from side to side.

“I just wasn’t sure if you were gonna be with Max and Isobel…” Kyle trailed off.

“Nah… Christmas Eve is  _ family  _ time so uh they spend it with their parents”

Kyle paused. He could see the disappointment in Michael’s eyes, despite how desperately he was trying to hide it.

“I hear that” Kyle said “look, Alex and I are going to the Wild Pony on Christmas Eve”

“It’s closed” Michael injected

“We agreed to spend Christmas Eve with  _ his  _ family and Christmas day with mine… So we’re going to the Wild Pony to have Christmas with Mimi and Maria” he swallowed “you should come too”

“So I can play guitar for you”

“No… Well yeah but… Alex needs his family around him and that’s Mimi, Maria and  _ you _ . So come, please?”

Michael didn’t reply. He didn’t need a pity invite and not from  _ Kyle  _ of all people but it was better than locking himself in the airstream, alone, with Jack, Jim and Johnny.

“Just think about it, okay?  _ Really  _ think about what you want to do… for Alex” Kyle repeated Michael’s words back to him before turning and walking back to his car.

***

Michael’s scribbled lyrics were spot on and Kyle spent his breaks during work listening to the song on spotify and reading along with the words on the scrunched paper. He didn’t reprint them, just stuck with the ones Michael had given him.

It didn’t take long for the song to embed itself in his mind but each time he tried to sing the lyrics aloud, he became tongue tied.

He became more aware of Alex singing or humming the tune to himself and had to force himself not to hum along. When Alex saw Kyle staring at him one night while he sang, he immediately apologized but Kyle simply kissed him and told him to sing as long and as loud and he wanted.

*

The days slipped away at a terrifying speed and Kyle was beginning to panic. He met Maria one evening while Alex was on base and told her the full story or at least the part about his desire to sing the song for Alex and his plan to have Michael help. 

He was surprised to learn that Michael had already told her as he’d informed her to expect him for dinner on Christmas Eve. Maria had to ask Kyle three different times if he really  _ had  _ invited Michael to join them. He apologized profusely for not telling her himself.

Maria wasn’t bothered, if anything she was impressed that the two were so willing to come together to do something special for Alex. 

Finally talking to Maria helped to calm his anxiety especially once he was assured the bar would definitely be closed so he wouldn’t have to sing to such a big audience. Kyle was convinced he was going to make an absolute fool of himself.

When he arrived at Alex’s home the following day, he found Alex with his own guitar in his lap. He wasn’t actually playing it but the image sent a thrill through Kyle. It felt like years since he’d seen Alex with his guitar.

“ _ That  _ brings back memories” Kyle spoke up.

Alex looked up with a look of guilt on his face, like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t.

“Kyle” he gasped “Buffy didn’t warn me you were here”

“Warn you?” He frowned. “I bribed her with beef jerky”

“You used to tease me for playing” Alex argued very weakly.

“I used to tease you for a lot of things” Kyle replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

“You used to taunt me and my cock sucking ways… now you beg me to suck yours”

“And I plead and beg for you to let  _ me  _ suck  _ yours” _

“Oh how the times have changed”

“So… you uh… think you can play the guitar  _ while _ I suck you off?”

“Is that a challenge?”

“I’m game if you are”

Alex immediately reached for the zip on his pants and parted the material to free his cock. He stood up, moved to the armrest and seated himself upon it, legs parted just enough. Kyle dropped to his knees and crawled over to him as Alex adjusted the guitar strap then began to strum a tune.

“I've got some presents for Santa, And he's got a big one for me” Alex began to sing “Outside, it snows; I take off all my clothes… And wait for Santa underneath my tree”

That was as far as Alex got through the lyrics of the song though he did manage to continue strumming for another thirty seconds or so before he surrendered, put the guitar aside and buried his fingers in Kyle’s hair.

*

Alex was lying on the floor, completely spent, head resting in Kyle’s lap as his love gently brushed his hair back from his forehead. His eyes were drooping and all he wanted was to take a nap.

“You’re so beautiful” Kyle whispered “so beautiful”

“I love you, Kyle” Alex smiled sleepily up at him.

“Christmas is only three days away”

“Not that you’re counting or anything”

“I’ve never actually had someone to spend Christmas with before… I mean, yeah my mom but never… never a lover”

“Is that why you can’t keep your hands off me whenever you see me in something festive?”

“Nah, truth is, I just can’t keep my hands off you… end of story” Kyle chuckled.

“Thank you for wanting to spend Christmas with me, Kyle” Alex whispered as he took hold of Kyle’s hand and kissed his palm.

“You’re my Christmas wish come true, Alex”

He leaned down and kissed his lips.

Buffy came trotting over and sat beside the couple, staring into Kyle’s eyes.

“I love you too Buffy” he said to her.

***

Christmas Eve dawned and Kyle had to go to work. He kissed Alex and promised to be thinking of him before he climbed out of bed. He showered quickly, then left for work. Once in the car he played the song on a loop for the entire drive while softly singing along.

He’d honestly expected to loathe the song, given how many times he’d listened to it during the past few weeks.

He worked a full shift, texted Alex to tell him he loved him then texted Michael asking if everything was still on for that evening. Kyle had to double check he hadn’t gotten the receivers of the texts mixed up as he’d never live down telling  _ Michael  _ he loved him.

After his shift, Kyle went home and showered then dressed in a nice pair of jeans with a shirt Alex had bought him. He couldn’t stop his leg from nervously twitching. Kyle drove to Alex’s to pick him up. He knocked on the door but when Alex opened it to greet him, the sight took his breath away.

“Alex, you look amazing” Kyle was practically drooling.

“Thank you” Alex blushed. “You look pretty good yourself”

They shared a brief kiss before Kyle moved inside. Alex headed to the kitchen then finished preparing Buffy’s dinner while explaining to her that he had to go out and leave her but that they’d be home before she knew it.

Kyle helped Alex into his coat then they headed to Kyle’s car and they drove to the Wild Pony.

Kyle got out of the car, looped his arm through Alex’s and they made their way inside. The bar was closed but a table was set in the middle of it. Both Maria and Mimi were there, looking beautiful as always. Alex was quick to pull Mimi into a hug. Maria opened a bottle of wine and poured glasses for each of them.

Alex frowned when he noticed the table was set for five. Kyle’s eyes darted to Maria as he suddenly remembered he hadn’t told Alex about the extra guest.

“Did I uh miss something?” Alex asked, nervously. Panic began to rise inside him. No… no one in this room would do that to him.

“It’s okay” Kyle assured him “the extra place is for… Guerin”

“You… invited Michael?”

“Well, we don’t know if he’s even going to show but…”

“Alex, everyone deserves a place to go for Christmas” Maria spoke up. He nodded in agreement.

Kyle quickly reached for Alex’s hand then he led him away from the table, lowered his voice.

“Sorry if we scared you” Kyle whispered. He reached up and cupped his cheek. “I should have told you sooner”

“I thought for a minute that… that maybe…” 

“Alex, I would  _ never  _ invite your father-”

“I know, I know… I’m sorry for even  _ thinking _ it”

“Christmas is about family; it’s natural to be thinking about him today”

“Is it wrong that I don’t want him here?”

Kyle pulled Alex into a hug and held him close.

“No” Kyle replied “I mean… I’m the wrong person to ask. I’d give anything for  _ my  _ dad to be here”

“We both had  _ very  _ different relationships with our fathers”

“My dad was so proud of you,” Kyle added “I’d like to think he’d be happy for us… that we’re together”

“I wish he was still here too”

Alex wrapped his arms around Kyle’s waist and kissed him just as Michael walked into the bar.

The group exchanged greetings and pleasantries before taking a seat at the table. Mimi left to fetch the first course and Maria turned the jukebox on to start playing Christmas carols. After they finished, Michael cleared the plates away while Maria got the main course. Kyle pulled Alex onto the floor and they shared a short yet romantic dance.

Maria and Michael returned. Michael was carrying the turkey while Maria carried the plates. Kyle and Alex returned to the table and they all sat down to eat. Alex complimented Mimi’s cooking, remembering the meals she used to cook for him as a child. It really took him back.

After they gorged on food, Mimi told them to take a break and make some room for desert. 

Alex slowly pushed his chair back, climbed to his feet and turned the jukebox off.

“So uh I’m truly lucky to be able to spend Christmas with the people who mean so, so much to me” Alex began “Mimi, you’re the most loving mother I’ve ever known. Maria, I have three older brothers but I never had to want for a sister because I had you in my life… the bestest friend I could ever ask for” he turned to Michael “Guerin, our love got me through some of the hardest days of my life and I value the strength of friendship today”

He finally turned to meet Kyle’s eyes.

“And Kyle, I can’t even begin to describe what  _ you  _ mean to me. I love you with all my heart and I can’t wait to spend many, many more Christmases with you”

Alex moved to the stage and picked up the guitar. He sat down on the edge of the stage and checked the guitar was properly tuned.

Kyle felt a sense of fear wash over him as Alex began to strum the instrument. Was Alex about to beat him to the punch?

“I never saw a reindeer fly, Make it's way across the sky… But I know if I close my eyes, my wishes will come true...Like the one I've saved for you”

Alex began to sing the familiar tune and Kyle’s eyes filled with tears as Alex serenade the small group while only gazing at Kyle.

“I'll keep you warm tonight” Alex sang “Through the good times and bad… The happy and sad… I'm still holding on, I know what I have… And all that I want is Christmas Eve with you”

Kyle slowly got to his feet and made his way across the bar. When Alex played the final note, he leaned over and kissed him deeply.

“That was beautiful” Kyle whispered. “I love you”

“Merry Christmas, Kyle”

Alex leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Kyle’s. He wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled him from the stage with a gentle kiss.

“I have a surprise for you, too,” Kyle said to him. “But uh you might need earplugs”

Alex frowned as Kyle gently pushed him into a vacant chair. Kyle looked over his shoulder and gave a quick nod. Both Michael and Maria climbed to their feet and up onto the stage. Michael picked up the guitar Alex had just used then sat down. He tipped his hat to Alex and got comfortable.

He began to play the familiar notes of Bryan Adams and Alex’s eyes instantly filled with tears.

“We waited all through the year” Maria began to sing “For the day to appear… We could be together in harmony”

Alex reached up and placed his hand over his heart as the tears continued to brim in his eyes.

When the song reached the chorus, Michael joined in singing too. Their voices blended perfectly until Kyle joined in.

His voice  _ didn’t  _ mesh with theirs at all but the emotion was there and he appreciated the effort Kyle had gone to for this and for him. The tears spilled down his cheeks but he didn’t dare look away. 

His body began to tremble as the song came to an end. Kyle immediately leapt off the stage and ran to Alex’s side, pulled him into his arms and held him closely as Alex sobbed in his embrace.

“I’m sorry” Kyle whispered “I didn’t mean to upset you”

“No” Alex grasped the front of Kyle’s shirt and buried his face in his neck “it was beautiful… I love you so much”

Both Michael and Maria approached the couple who were clinging to each other while Alex quietly sobbed.

“That was incredible” Alex told them “thank you… thank you”

“Don’t thank us” Michael said “it was  _ all  _ Valenti”

“Can you believe you both had the same idea to sing to each other?” Maria asked.

“You  _ really  _ can’t sing, Kyle” Alex whispered to him.

“I know” Kyle replied. “That’s why I bought you the boots too” 

Alex chuckled.

“If that’s not proof they belong together then I don’t know what is” Mimi whispered to her daughter. Maria merely nodded in agreement.

Alex and Kyle looked very happy together. Despite the tears streaming down Alex’s cheeks, they all knew they were tears of love and happiness. 

Michael observed the couple as he moved back to the table and sat down. 

The love between Kyle and Alex was glaringly obvious to anyone with eyes but it was clear from how hard Kyle had worked to make this special for Alex just how much he loved and cared for him. 

For the first time, he was able to look at Kyle and not see the jock bully from high school but a man who was worthy of Alex.

Mimi wandered off and returned with desert but Alex and Kyle were still holding each other, both swaying to music only the two of them could hear and all Michael could do was smile.

“Thank you for giving me a Christmas to remember” Alex whispered to Kyle.

“And thank you for wanting to spend Christmas Eve with me” Kyle replied.

“It’s still early, I’ll be showing you the rest of my appreciation once I get you home and into my bed”

“After desert” Kyle insisted. “Because no way am I missing Mimi’s famous desert”

“You’re favoring desert over  _ sex _ ?” 

“No; I fully expect sex  _ after  _ desert”

“So do I, Kyle, so do I”

  
Kyle leaned closer, foreheads pressed together as they continued to sway.

”Santa will _definitely_ be coming tonight” He added.

”You gonna tie me up in tinsel and slowly unwrap your candy cane?”

”With pleasure... I especially enjoy savoring something so hard and tasty”

”Are you two going to keep flirting all night or are you going to come and have desert?” Maria called to them.

”Desert” they replied in unison before Kyle whispered “then coming and coming and coming”

Alex blushed but he couldn’t deny that was _exactly_ how he intended their evening to end too.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a Christmas Prompt:
> 
> To impress them, he learns all of the words to their favorite Christmas song. And he doesn’t even like carols. Or Christmas. Or singing.
> 
> ++++++++++++
> 
> Songs used:
> 
> Christmas Time by Bryan Adams
> 
> I've got some presents for Santa by Sarah Taylor
> 
> Christmas Eve with You by the Glee Cast


End file.
